Mary Sue Comes To Hogwarts
by Topaz
Summary: Well, it's been done a lot by now, but who cares. I present to you...the dreaded...Mary Sue!


MARY SUE COMES TO HOGWARTS  
by Topaz  
  
When the new girl stepped into the Hall, every head turned to look at her. She was very beautiful, with sapphire-blue eyes, golden hair, long lashes, creamy skin the colour of cream, rosy cheeks, and a charming smile. Her pale blue silk robes accentuated her slender, curvy figure, and the hat perched atop her gold curls.  
  
"Hello," the girl said in a soaring soprano voice that echoed through the hall. "My name is Mary Sue. I'm an American exchange student."  
  
The boys goggled at the girl, who smiled at them. Many of the girls looked jealous.   
  
"Here is the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore said, hurrying over to her and acting as though it were not at all unusual for a girl to walk in during the middle of dinner and join them.   
  
"Gryffindor!" screamed the hat.  
  
Mary Sue joined the table and sat next to Harry, Hermione, and Ron (somehow she defied the laws of nature and sat next to all three). "Hello, what are your names?" Suddenly she gasped, putting a hand to her throat. "Are you... Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry, who had by the way fallen madly in love with her.  
  
"Wow," Mary Sue said, her blue eyes shining like stars. "It's wonderful to finally meet you in person. What are your names?"  
  
"My name is Ron Weasley," said Ron, smiling chummily at her.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione, who was reading Hogwarts, a History.  
  
"Is that Hogwarts, a History?" Mary Sue exclaimed, twirling a silken gold lock of hair around her finger. "I love that book!"  
  
"Really?" Hermione said, intrigued. "Me too." The two had a long a deep discussion about the book and various other favourites.  
  
"Time for Quidditch practise," Harry announced. "We're trying to find a new Keeper since Wood's left. Would you like to come, Mary Sue?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, it's very nice of you to invite me," Mary Sue said politely, smiling at him. She, Hermione, and Ron left the Great Hall and got their broomsticks.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mary Sue," George said cheerfully, joining them.   
  
"This is George Weasley, and that's Fred Weasley," Ron informed her.  
  
"Hello, George, Fred," Mary Sue said, fluttering her long black lashes.  
  
"Want to try out for the Keeper?" said Fred.   
  
"Oh, that's nice of you. I used to play Quidditch at my school in America," Mary Sue stated. She climbed onto her Firebolt (which had somehow appeared in her hand)  
  
Mary Sue flew around the stadium, her long golden curls and silk robes flying out behind her. Everyone watched her in awe because she was so incredibly skilled. She blocked every single throw the Chasers tried.   
  
"Wow!" said Fred. "You're our new Keeper, Mary Sue!"  
  
Later that night, all of them congregated in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"So, Mary Sue, what's your last name?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Er... I forget," Mary Sue said quickly. I can't possibly tell them my last name is Malfoy! she thought in horror. They'll all hate me!  
  
The others acted as though there was nothing strange about forgetting your last name (maybe a side effect of being around Neville Longbottom, who probably does forget his name).   
  
"Cripes, I hate Snape," Ron said. "Hermione, will you help me with my homework?"  
  
"Okay, Ron," Hermione said. She and Ron left to go work on his homework.  
  
Mary Sue and Harry stared into each other's eyes. They fell madly in love with each other and started kissing passionately. After vowing eternal love, Mary Sue and Harry went to their dorms, and dreamed happy dreams about getting married.  
  
The next morning, Mary Sue, Hermione, Harry, and Ron ate breakfast in the hall.   
  
"These eggs are delicious!" said Ron cheerfully.  
  
"You can say that again," Hermione agreed chummily.  
  
"These eggs are delicious!"  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"These eggs are--" Ron broke off midsentence because McGonagall was giving him a death stare. "Heh heh."  
  
Mary Sue smiled shyly at Harry, who smiled back at her. They held hands under the table, and somehow no one noticed how soppy they were acting.   
  
Draco Malfoy, by the way, had also fallen madly in love with Mary Sue (as had the rest of the male students). After breakfast Malfoy asked her out.  
  
"No, thank you," Mary Sue said disdainfully. "I'm Harry's girlfriend."  
  
This did not surprise everyone, even though they hadn't noticed that.   
  
"The Quidditch game against Slytherin is today!" Ron bubbled.  
  
"I hope you win, Harry and Mary Sue," Hermione told them. "All us Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will be rooting for you!"  
  
"Thanks, guys," Harry and Mary Sue chorused.  
  
In the Quidditch game, Mary Sue made thousands of spectacular saves and Harry caught the Snitch with the greatest of ease. Everyone stared at Mary Sue with admiration for her wonderful skills.   
  
"Gee, Mary Sue, you're incredible!" Alicia said.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that good," Mary Sue said modestly. "You guys did the real work."  
  
Everyone decided to give Mary Sue a trophy for being the best Keeper in Hogwarts history, which she accepted with her usual grace.  
  
When they had Potions with Slytherin, Snape was rather unfair, and Malfoy and his cronies acted immature, but Harry, Mary Sue, Hermione, and Ron ignored them and helped Neville with his potion. Everyone had a wonderful day and went to bed happy.  
  
Except Mary Sue. As she stood in front of the mirror, brushing her long, curly golden hair, she thought worriedly about her new friends. What would they think if they found out that Draco Malfoy was her twin brother? Did he know?   
  
Mary Sue climbed into her comfy bed and cried herself to sleep (however her eyes and nose did not turn red and swollen, they stayed beautiful. And her face didn't get blotchy).   
  
The next day Hermione found out somehow that Mary Sue was Draco's sister and confronted her in the library. Mary Sue confessed tearfully that she was indeed Draco's twin sister, abandoned at an orphanage as a baby because she was a girl, and apologized for lying to them. Of course Harry & friends forgave her immediately, and they all went off to practise Quidditch in the dying rays on the sunset.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
